In a general way, such atomizer-doser devices are designed in particular for the dispensing of liquid or viscous products, in small doses, for example samples of perfumes or of cosmetics or of pharmaceutical products.
In the devices of this type known at present (U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,860 and FR-A-2,374,536), the body which comprises the mechanism of the pump has to be mounted on the receptacle containing the liquid to be atomized through the intermediary of a bushing or the like having a triple function:
assembly and mounting of the body onto the receptacle by coupling of the inner diameter of this bushing onto the outer diameter of the neck of the receptacle;
closure of the body while retaining the mechanism of the pump with piston which is subject to the force of a return spring and;
creation of a leaktight connection between the atomizer-doser system and the neck of the receptacle with, if required, the interposition of a seal for leaktightness.
This bushing, at present considered essential by the person skilled in the art in order to constitute the atomizer-doser assembly, may be constructed in various forms of execution such as, in particular, bushings to be screwed, bushings to be crimped, sleeves to be snapped home and other types of bushings of known types.
Although the use of such a bushing proves satisfactory in the context of conventional applications for atomizer-doser devices delivering doses smaller than 50 .mu.l, it has, in the case of adaptation to small receptacles and/or small apertures, major disadvantages, in particular:
a bulky geometry which stands in the way of a miniaturization of the atomizer-doser device and also of the receptacle on which it is mounted and which contains the liquid to be dispensed;
an extra production cost, due to the presence of the bushing which constitutes an additional component and which requires an assembly operation which is also additional, this extra production cost being of course unacceptable in the case of mass production applications, particularly for samples of perfumes where a low cost price is sought.